This invention relates to surgical drapes for use in surgical procedures. The drape is of particular value in arthroscopic and open procedures in which significant amounts of bodily fluids are released and/or irrigation of the surgical site is used. The fluids are collected in a pouch associated with the drape and removed for disposal. The pouches may also be used for supporting the dead weight of a limb during surgery, such as in hip surgery, or for holding instruments during the surgery. In other uses, pouches may also be used to collect fluid during the surgery.
While there are surgical drapes having pouches available on the market, they are not always as satisfactory as would be desired. During some types of surgery, the pouch is used to support the dead weight of a limb or to hold an instrument. However, because of the design of the available pouches, they are subject to tearing if the weight is too great. In surgeries in which the pouch is supporting a limb, this can cause the limb to move during surgery. In surgeries in which the pouch is used to hold an instrument, the tearing of the pouch can cause the instrument to fall to the ground, contaminating the instrument.
Another problem with current surgical drapes is that the drape may slip during surgery, causing the surgical site to become obstructed or causing the contamination of the surgical site and/or sterile instruments.
To meet the need for an improved surgical drape for use in surgical procedures, the present inventors have developed the drape with a pouch shown in the drawings and described below.